


Make Your Home Among The Stars

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any/Any, It's hard to resist temptation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Home Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlehuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/gifts).



Jude should not be here. He knew better, knew things were not going to change between them. He was still Zero's secret, something the blond had to hide, and he knows all he will get for his trouble is a night of pleasure followed by a broken heart. 

Yet he cannot walk away. The temptation is far too great, and for now, in the bedroom room, all was perfect. He can pretend they are together, an openly gay couple. For just a moment he can pretend that love and pleasure will result in a happily ever after. 

This was home. The warmth, the comfort, and the calming harmony; it felt like love and lust and family and safety. Zero smelled like sweat and alcohol, and everything Jude wanted, needed. They love making was slow and sweet, and the way Zero's lips felt on his skin, kissing tenderly and soft, had Jude transfixed on the blissful sensations that tingled through his body. 

Now in bed, naked and writhing together, Jude breathed in the rich scent. The aroma was sharp and strong, overwhelmingly intoxicating. He shuddered as hot pleasure coursed through his veins, and he moaned a low rumble of a deep growl as his orgasm began to overtake him. Zero closed his eyes and pulled Jude closer, holding him tightly in the embrace of his arms as they made love. 

His body shakes under Zero--like tiny jolt of electricity zipping through his veins. At the feel of their bodies pressed together, Jude’s head tips back, the tender flesh of his neck exposed and too tempting for Zero not to lean in and gingerly set his teeth against that soft skin. He bites down lightly, worries the skin in his mouth as he feels his boyfriend shake, trembling, his breath catching in his chest. 

Underneath him, Jude captured Zero’s lips and kissed him passionately as his orgasm closed in. As they kissed, he dragged his fingertips up and down Zero’s spine, a feather soft touch as his body trembled with a tiny hot shiver of arousal, the tremors vibrating all over his body. Eyes falling close and his heart skipping a beat, Jude held Zero tight as his pleasure peaked; stars exploded behind his eyes as they came, together, hearts beating in sync, as one. 

Feeling dizzy from the pleasure, Jude sank into Zero’s arms, body lax and sated. Smiling softly, Zero wrapped his arms around Jude and held him, kissing his forehead gently. This was all Jude needed; held safe in his boyfriend’s arms, sharing soft kisses that tasted sweet like honey. 

He knew that come morning this night would not mean anything more than a ‘good time’, just another hook up, but that was alright. Because right now he was in the arms of the man he loved, and it felt like paradise. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/673434.html?thread=89365914#t89365914)


End file.
